The choice of a lifetime
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: John Cena and Carlito both hate each other, but Torrie Wilson likes them both, but if she chooses one, the other will hate both of them, who will she choose. WARNING: CarlitoTorrie and JohnTorrie pairings, but 5 character deaths
1. this rivalry is off the hooks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story.**

**I have finally got my first review of my first story. Thank you to Man in the box for the review. It wasn't a good story from me, so I will try to improve it.**

**But right now, im working on this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: Carlito and John Cena hate each other, but Torrie likes them both, but the problem is if she chooses one of them, the other will hate them both. Who will she choose? JohnTorrie and CarlitoTorrie pairings.**

**Chapter one the big surprise**

Carlito was walking down the hallway when he saw John Cena walking past

"Hey, army boy" Carlito yelled, "getting worried about our match up"

John Cena yelled back "you're just as weak as the Miz, why would I be worried"

"Watch what you say, something bad might happen" Carlito threatened.

"Like you winning my title, you'd lose it to a fly" John cena taunted.

Carlito lunged at John and kicked him in the stomach.

"Your so dead, lover boy" John cena yelled as he picked him up and threw him in the air.

Carlito got back up, kicked him in the ribs, hit his face, and then threw him on the ground.

"Try me" Carlito yelled.

They fought some more, until Jeff and Matt Hardy found them.

"We need to stop them" Jeff yelled as they ran towards Carlito and Cena.

Jeff grabbed Carlito and struggled to keep him still, while Matt tackled Cena and tried to knock him out.

They were both failing, but it was lucky they saw Paul London and Brian Kendrick were walking past.

"Hey guys, can you give us a hand" Jeff yelled.

They heard and rushed to help. Brian Kendrick knocked down John Cena, who had got back up, even with Matt Holding him, while Paul London helped Jeff restrain Carlito.

"Save it for the ring" Brian Kendrick yelled at both of them.

They let go and watched them go down the path and disappear.

"Are we going to tell Torrie about this" Paul asked Jeff.

"She will find out" Jeff said as they walked off.

"Find out what" Torrie was shocked to hear that Carlito and John Cena were fighting.

"Why would they do that" Torrie said worried.

"I don't know, but if we don't stop them, someone is going to end up dead" Paul London said.

**Im going to leave it there for now.**

**Oh, and to kyleisgod, there's no romance between John Cena and Torrie in a painful conflict, they just mention it a few times, and then they have a fight and Carlito nearly dies, that's all. **

**I will update a painful conflict before I update this again, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**But in the next 5 chapters, 5 people get killed.**

**Preview: "**_Carlito, I am so going to kill you" John cena yelled._

"_No your not" Matt yelled._

"_Were on a 30 story building, so no one should be killed up here" Jeff screamed._

"_Shut up" John yelled as he grabbed Jeff Hardy and threw him off the building._

"_Jeff, No" _


	2. The Lost Hardy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story, but I do own Wacca Crimfort.**

**I've finally got to update the choice of a lifetime, since I have already written two stories. After this, I'll update my other stories then get back to this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: the lost Hardy.**

"This is going to be a good match up" JBL said through his "let's see if the WWE champ can defend his gold in a 4 way match."

"The problemis that John Cena does not know who he is versing"JR said in a bad tone.

Cena's music blared as he came out with a microphone.

"Now I do not see why Carlito was trying to get me worried, because he might not be versing him- oh great" John Cena couldn't finish his sentence because Carlito's music blared as he entered the ring, obviously contestant 2.

Carlito took the mike and said "you think I was worrying you for nothing, I knew I was versing you, but id like to introduce a new wrestler, from Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing in 336 pounds, Wacca Crimfort," the Macarena music came on as a blonde man with brown and white striped pants entered and went into his position.

"Now, the next contestant," Carlito kept on going, "is a close personal friend of mine, Jeff Hardy," Jeff's music blared as he took his position.

The match was starting, all three wrestlers attacked Cena first, Torrie acted pleased.

Wacca started off with a new move, one he'd been practising with Jeff, the swanton lift up.

Carlito held Cena still while Jeff got a running start; Wacca lifted him up and caused him to flip right on to John Cena.

With cena down, Wacca performed his finisher, the hula hit.

Jeff and Carlito prepared to backup as Wacca started to do the hula and as John Cena got up, Jeff got a chair and put it under Cena, Wacca finished the hula, lifted him up, threw him, when Carlito and Jeff had a chair, they hit him in midair and Cena landed on the chair on the floor.

Then, Wacca pinned Cena and got the one, two three count.

While the others fought, Cena rolled under the mat; Torrie saw this and rolled under as well.

"Hows it doing" John Cena asked.

"If you keep getting hurt, I' not going to be okay" Torrie said and kissed him.

After the kiss broke, Cena grabbed a sledgehammer and said, "See you round."

John Cena got out from under the ring, he tried to throw it, but was stopped by the

Great Khali, who had came in while Cena was under the ring.

While Khali injured Cena, Wacca was finally pinned, and Jeff was getting ready for a swanton bomb.

He jumped, but Carlito rolled out of the way and pinned Jeff.

The announcer said "here is your winner, and the new WWE champion, Carlito" the crowd cheered as Carlito accepted his new golden title.

Later on, John Cena was transported to hospital, and Torrie came to visit him.

"Carlito nearly found out about us," Torrie said "he asked why I went under the ring with you, and I couldn't think of an explanation, so I ran."

"Don't worry, he's not going to find out" John said as he kissed her.

A few moments later, they heard a voice, "so that's how it's going to be."

They turned around to see Carlito standing there with some flowers.

"Carlito, I can explain" Torrie said, but Carlito Yelled "Explain what, that you were dating Cena behind my back, I thought I could trust you cause that's why I came to apologize, but now I see what's going on," Carlito threw the flowers on the floor and walked off.

"Let me talk to him" Cena said and ran off after him, but soon found him on the roof.

"So just cause were rivals means that you have permission to break my heart" Carlito said as tears fell from his face.

"Well she likes me better" Cena taunted.

"you broke my heart and now your using it as a weapon, just because I've got your title, doesn't mean I like to be taunted" Carlito said.

"stop this at once" Jeff and Matt Hardy yelled at him.

"Tell Cena to stop, not me" Carlito managed to say.

"Carlito, I am so going to kill you" John cena yelled.

"No your not" Matt yelled.

"Were on a 30 story building, so no one should be killed up here" Jeff screamed.

"Shut up" John yelled as he grabbed Jeff Hardy and threw him off the building.

"Jeff, No.

Jeff's body fell down the building and blood poured out.

The three of them ran down the stairs to see an ambulance take him to Hospital.

In the hospital, they waited for hours til finally someone came out.

"Im sorry, he's dead" the doctor spoke as he saw their expression change.

"You killed him, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER" Matt yelled.

"Don't care" John Cena yelled.

"You don't care that you killed someone" Carlito yelled.

"He was in the way of me killing you, so its not my fault, and ill kill anyone who interferes" and with that, he left.

**Some people don't like having John Cena as a bad guy, but it fits with the story.**

**I won't be updating for a while because I'll be updating my other stories plus adding 2 new stories.**

**R&R**

**Preview:**_ "Tell me why__you were working with Carlito" John Cena said_

"_I'll never tell you" Kane said at his hospital bed._

"_Tell me" Cena said, Choking Kane._

_The Undertaker and doctors came in just before Kane went unconscious._

"_Get the defibrillator" one doctor said, but it was too late, Kane was Dead._


	3. brothers been destructed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story.**

**I am really, really, really, really sorry to the people who had to wait until this chapter came out, I was too busy. Now I won't be writing any new stories until I complete at least one of my stories.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Brother's been destructed**

"What a great day for wrestling, JR, we have some great matches coming up" JBL said as RAW started.

"That's right, JBL, tonight, Bobby Lashley will compete against MVP for the united states title, but also Undertaker will fight Deuce and Domino in a Handicap match" JR said with excitement.

"But I'm sure everyone came here to see the match that is up first, Carlito will be facing John Cena in a falls count anywhere match" JBL said as the crowd cheered.

Backstage, Cena came in and saw Carlito, Santino Marella, Matt, Kane and The Great Khali talking.

"Hey Cena, you can't win, this is my kind of match" Carlito sneered and leaned on the locker he was standing near.

John Cena just kept walking, but stopped when he saw Batista and Shawn Michaels at his locker.

"Hey John, do you think that you can win against Carlito tonight" Batista asked.

"Yeah, Carlito is easy" Cena answered.

"Okay, just as long as you're sure about it" Shawn said as Cena walked to the ring.

The match started out in the ring as Cena was smashing Carlito, when he heard Torrie scream and saw Kane standing over her body.

"Get away from her" Cena yelled, but was knocked down because Carlito took the distraction to grab the title and hit Cena in the back of the head with it.

Seeing that the distraction worked, Kane hopped into the ring and helped Carlito take him backstage where the Great Khali and Santino Marella were waiting.

They each grabbed a weapon, Santino grabbed a shopping cart, The Great Khali grabbed a stop sign, Carlito grabbed a steel rod and Kane grabbed a electric jabber and they started hitting Cena with them.

Once Cena was weak, Matt Hardy came out and for the first time, hit Cena with Jeff's finisher, The Swanton Bomb.

Carlito pinned him and the match was over.

"Why didn't you come and help me" John Cena asked as he limped into the locker rooms with a lot of help from Shawn Michaels and Batista.

"You said you could do it on your own" Batista said.

As Cena sat down, Carlito and his gang came in.

"Hey Cena, had enough pain yet, or do you want to kill someone else" Carlito sneered at Cena.

"What do you mean" Torrie, Batista and Shawn said at the same time.

"Guess he didn't tell you that when he went to taunt me, he threw Jeff Hardy off a building" Carlito said with a tear coming from his eyes.

"That can't be true" Torrie cried.

"It……is" Cena said as Batista and Shawn turned to him.

"You said that Jeff fell" Batista yelled.

"He was in the way of me killing Carlito" Cena yelled back.

"So your rivalry got the best of you, Batista, I don't think we should be friends with him anymore, he might kill us" Shawn said as they walked off.

He asked where Kane was, and people told him that he was in hospital from when Marella accidentally hit him in the back with his shopping cart.

So Cena drove to the hospital and burst into Kane's room.

"Tell me why you were working with Carlito" John Cena said

"I'll never tell you" Kane said at his hospital bed.

"Tell me" Cena said, Choking Kane.

The Undertaker and doctors came in just before Kane went unconscious.

"Get the defibrillator" one doctor said, but it was too late, Kane was dead.

"No, my brother, you KILLED HIM" Undertaker said and threw Cena across the room.

"He's close to Carlito, so I did my job" Cena said and walked out.

**Thought I'd never get back to this story, though no one has been reviewing my other stories.**

**R&R.**

**Preview: **_"Deuce, Domino, don't try that" Cena Taunted as they missed a punch._

"_And if we do" Domino asked._

"_I'll do something terrible" Cena threatened._

"_Okay we won't try it" Deuce said._

"_Good, because I was about to do this" Cena said and made a grab for Deuce, but grabbed Cherry and threw her into glass._

"_Cherry."_


	4. lost title and girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story.**

**For those people who like this story, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**In this story, Cryme time win the tag team titles instead of Matt and MVP.**

**Chapter 4: Lost title and girlfriend**

John Cena was fuming about Carlito taking his friends Shawn Michaels and Batista away from him; all he did was kill a few people.

"Hey, what's that" Cena noted as Hornswoggle waddled up to a box, seeing cereal.

_A trap _Cena thought, but Hornswoggle was too smart, seeing the wire, but running off with the cereal box.

"Come on" Jamie Noble screamed as Hornswoggle got away.

"Don't worry, he is a good wrestler, maybe you should go for another title" Carlito suggested.

"Which one" Noble asked.

"Mr McMahon gave me a title shot against Cade and Murdoch, I need a tag team partner, I was hoping you would be my tag team partner" Carlito answered.

"When is the title shot" Noble asked.

"At the same time as Cryme time have a match against Deuce and Domino, so we will be in the ring at the same time as them" Carlito explained, "See you there."

Jamie Noble was about to walk off, but Cena stopped him.

"Why do you like that idiot" Cena questioned.

"He is helping me get fame" Noble answered.

"He's an idiot" Cena yelled.

"He's the best, now back off, murderer" Noble said.

"Shut up" Cena snapped and knocked Noble against a wall.

"Help, help!" Noble begged as Cena closed in on him.

Noble was lucky, the great Khali and Hornswoggle were passing by and decided to help him out.

"You bad person, stay away" Khali said, towering over Cena.

"Friend" Hornswoggle asked and held his hand out to Jamie Noble.

"Yeah" Noble said, Shaking his hand and leaving with Hornswoggle and the Great Khali.

"Just my luck" Cena whispered.

"You don't have any luck, Cena, you're all bad luck" Deuce and Domino laughed as they came in through the hallway.

"What do you want" Cena spat.

"A little warm-up" Domino laughed as he tried to hit Cena.

"Deuce, Domino, don't try that" Cena Taunted as they missed a punch.

"And if we do" Domino asked.

"I'll do something terrible" Cena threatened.

"Okay we won't try it" Deuce said.

"Good, because I was about to do this" Cena said and made a grab for Deuce, but grabbed Cherry and threw her into glass.

"Cherry."

They were lucky the ambulance were driving by and saw Cherry lying there and decided that they would bring her to the hospital straight away.

Deuce, Domino and Cena rushed to the hospital and ran to Cherry's hospital room, but the doctor wouldn't let them in.

"We're sorry, she's dead" the doctor said as Deuce looked like he was about to explode.

"You killed her" Deuce screamed, making a grab for Cena, but Domino grabbed him.

"Save it for the match" Domino called, pulling his crying friend to the car to drive to the ring.

**In the ring**

The match was under way and Deuce was pounding away on JTG while Cade was hitting Carlito.

Deuce went in for JTG, but Shad had snuck up behind him and knocked him down, giving JTG the pin.

Carlito was locked in a submission, Cade thought that he was going for the ropes, but he tagged in Noble and the two started winning.

Soon enough, Cade was too weak and he finally gave up.

"Here are your winners and the new world tag team champions, JTG and Shad, and here are your winners and the new WWE tag team champions, Jamie Noble and Carlito" The announcer said through the mike as everyone cheered.

Deuce looked like he was about to burst, but instead, burst out crying.

"I lost my title and my girlfriend, this is the worst day ever" Deuce cried.

"What" Shad, JTG, Carlito, Jamie Noble, Cade and Murdock screamed?

"Cena killed her" Deuce cried as Carlito left.

**In the dressing rooms**

Cena and Torrie were sitting down talking when Carlito burst in.

"Killed enough people yet" Carlito screamed, pushing Cena over.

"What are you talking about" Torrie asked.

"You've killed Jeff, Kane and Cherry, who do you want to kill next, Finlay" Carlito yelled, not taking his eyes off Cena.

"What are you saying, you're the murderer" Torrie said.

"WHAT" Carlito screamed so loud, everyone heard him.

"You're the one who's been killing them, you pushed Cena making Jeff fall, you grabbed his hands and choked Kane and you threw Cherry threw glass and blamed Cena" Torrie explained.

"You lying, little bastard" Carlito spat, grabbing Cena by the shirt.

"How dare you call him that" Torrie yelled.

"He's lying to you Torrie, I have witnesses and everyone hates him because he's a murderer, Face the music Torrie, or he'll kill you" Carlito yelled, threw Cena down and left.

**Looks like Carlito can't take it anymore; Cena's killing spree must stop, though it will eventually. R&R.**

**Preview: **_It was a title match, Carlito vs. Cena and Cena looked like he was going to win _

"_Cena looks like he's about to win-what the hell" JBL said as Brian Kendrick, battered and bruised by John Morrison and Edge, fell into the ring and knocked Cena away from Carlito._

"_You little" Cena spat, picking up Brian and throwing him into the electric box._

_Brian started feeling pain, then the box blew up, leaving Brian Kendrick lying lifeless on the floor._


	5. highflier grounded

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story**

**For those who love this story, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: High flier grounded**

"Regal" give me another shot at the title" Cena ordered.

"You want your rematch now" Regal said, surprised.

"Now things are personal" Cena explained.

"Fine, but this is your last shot, which means that you have to win this, otherwise that title will never be on your waist again" Regal agreed.

**In the locker room**

"Cena want's a title shot, he wants this bad" Carlito laughed.

"Well he has forced my tag match with Morrison and Edge to be a backstage brawl" Brian Kendrick said.

"He'd better not kill anyone else" the Undertaker growled, thinking of his brother.

"Torrie doesn't believe me, she loves that killer" Carlito said.

"Don't worry, she won't die" DH smith assured.

"Thanks, that helps" Carlito laughed.

"Well let's get ready for our match" Carlito said as he, London and Kendrick left.

**In the ring**

It was a title match, Carlito vs. Cena and Cena looked like he was going to win

"Cena looks like he's about to win-what the hell" JBL said as Brian Kendrick, battered and bruised by John Morrison and Edge, fell into the ring and knocked Cena away from Carlito.

"You little" Cena spat, picking up Brian and throwing him into the electric box.

Brian started feeling pain, then the box blew up, leaving Brian Kendrick lying lifeless on the floor.

"No, Brian" Paul London ran up to his dead friend, his eyes turning to Cena, full of hatred.

"Stop, Paul" Vince McMahon ordered and walked up to the ring.

"I have seen what has been happening, Cena is a bad person, killing all these people, so he should get payback" Mr McMahon laughed.

"What, Cena never killed anybody" Torrie screamed, entering the ring.

"Let's see the footage" Carlito said, showing the video of Cena killing Jeff, Cherry, Kane and Brian.

"You must be punished, so I'm making this match for survivor series, Cena vs. Carlito, Paul London, The Undertaker, Deuce and Matt Hardy" Mr McMahon laughed.

**In Paul London's room**

Paul London was cleaning Brian's stuff up when Cena passed him.

"You happy, you have made my life terrible" London screamed.

"Kendrick's death was no…" Cena started, but Paul grabbed him.

"Don't speak his name, you have given him disgrace" London spat.

"Who cares that Kendrick died, he is an idiot" Cena laughed.

"He was my best friend, the one who cared for me when we fought together, he was my only friend in WWE for the weeks I started" Paul cried.

"Get a grip, he's dead" Cena sneered, pushing him away and walking off.

**In the graveyard**

The funeral for Jeff, Kane, Cherry and Brian was held on the same day, so more people were there.

"We will now hear from those who were close to them" The preist said and invited Matt Hardy to speak about Jeff.

"Jeff, he was my brother as you all know, all those flying moves made him an airhead, he was never ready, but his death was a high-flier, so he died doing what he did in the ring, we will miss him" Matt finished and let Undertaker up to speak.

"Kane, as we all know, was a mystery, and my half-brother. Kane was one of my best friends, one of the people who were like me, but now, someone has taken him form me, so he will not get away" Undertaker cried, giving Deuce the stage.

"Cherry, she was my girlfriend, she was probably one of the closest to me, she was always there, by my side as I fought, now that she is gone, she can always be with me" Deuce wept, leaving Paul London to take the stage as Domino carried him off.

"Brian, as we all know, was the second one of us ti enter WWE, he was even more skilled then me, that was no surprise, though we lost a lot, we lost together, we were the best of friends, and we always will be" Paul finished, letting the priest take the stage,

"Now for the final stage of this, we will now say farewell and let the ground keep our passed bodies safe" he said and the coffins disappeared into the ground.

Carlito was walking home, when he saw a shady figure.

"Cena, get lost" Carlito ordered, but was caught off guard when he saw what Cena was going to do.

Cena emerged, holding something in his pocket.

Cena slowly pulled out a gun, pointing it at Carlito.

"No, Cena, don't" Carlito begged, but it was too late.

A gun shot pierced the air, making Brett Major curious.

Brett ran over to where he heard the gunshot, seeing Cena with the gun and Carlito on the ground, blood coming from his head.

"Cena, what the hell" Brett called out, catching Cena off guard, as he fired another bullet that hit Brett right in the chest.

"Brett" Brian Major screamed, seeing Brett and Carlito lying lifeless on the floor.

Cena didn't want to waste bullets, so he retreated.

"Hang on, I'll find help" Brian assured, looking for an ambulance.

**Next week on RAW**

William Regal walked out to the ring, having big news.

"As you all know, Carlito was supposed to be competing in a five on one match, but he will be replaced by Brian Major and Bobby Lashley" Regal announced.

"Regal must have really big news, this is Carlito's match" Jim Ross said.

"The reason why, is because after the funeral of our four passed WWE superstars, Carlito and Brett Major were found dead, a gunshot by John Cena" Regal said sadly, hearing the cries of everyone.

"Carlito and Brett dead, this is bad" Jerry (the king) Lawler said.

"Therefore, this match will be a no-disqualification match, to hit Cena some respect" Regal spat and walked out.

**Cena has killed six people, but it gets worse, as one of the divas to her death because of her and Lance Cade is killed, adding Trevor Murdock to this match, but he loses more that Cade.**

**Preview: **_"Cena, you have caused us too much pain, but now you will pay" Trevor spat, going for Cena, but was knocked down._

_Torrie ran out there to help him, but Mickie James stopped her._

"_Get away from her" Cena ordered, grabbing an electric jabber, stabbing her straight through the back._

"_You will pay for that" All of his opponents warned._

_One by one, they charged at him, but one by one, they were killed._


	6. Lost too much

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story**

**Back to the beginning, time for this again. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Lost too much**

Things weren't going very good for the WWE superstars; Edge had lost the title after only Curt Hawkins appeared, Deuce was having trouble winning and Trevor Murdoch didn't care about anything anymore.

"Trevor, you've got to care about something" Mickie said, trying to cheer him up.

"There's nothing anymore, if I care, Cena will take it away" Trevor screamed.

Trevor was about to cover his face with his hands, but heard a dying scream, then saw his best friend: Lance Cade fall to the floor, lifeless.

"Care now" Cena laughed.

"Why you little" Trevor screamed, unleashing his fury on John Cena, but he managed to get away.

"Vince said anyone you kill, a friend goes in the ring in your match, so I'll see you in the ring" Murdoch growled, leaving with Mickie.

**During the huge handicap match**

"Cena, you have caused us too much pain, but now you will pay" Trevor spat, going for Cena, but was knocked down.

Torrie ran out there to help him, but Mickie James stopped her.

"Get away from her" Cena ordered, grabbing an electric jabber, stabbing her straight through the back.

"You will pay for that" All of his opponents warned.

One by one, they charged at him, but one by one, they were killed.

Paul London was first, as he want for a highflying move, Cena grabbed a knife and stabbed him.

Bobby Lashley died second, he went for the spear, but Cena stabbed him straight through the head.

The Deadman died next, he suffered a heart attack and died right there.

Curt Hawkins was next, tried his old finisher, but failed as Torrie grabbed a knife and jabbed him in the stomach.

Trevor Murdock tried to unleash his fury, but Cena was too quick, and killed him before he could strike.

Matt Hardy went next, as he tried a Twist of Fate, Cena stabbed him in the gut, where his appendix was, and Matt died there.

Deuce and Domino were last, Torrie and Cena ganged on them, killed them both at the same time.

Police ran out to stop Cena, but he fought back, injuring 2 officers and killing one officer.

"John Cena, I'm arresting you for the murders of a whole lot of superstars, you will go to jail without trial" the head officer said, dragging Cena off.

Cena was sentenced to life in jail and was escorted to the highest security prison.

"You have a guest" One of the officers called as he opened the cell and Torrie came running in.

"I can't believe they arrested you without trial" Torrie cried.

"I can't believe I have to spend life in hell" Cena replied.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out" Torrie assured.

"You won't be going for a while either" One of the guards laughed, closing the cell.

"What are you doing" Torrie screamed.

"You killed people too, so you can rot in hell with your beloved murderer" he explained.

"Don't worry, outside time is pretty good.

**During the prison outside time**

Cena was leaning against the gate when someone pushed him.

"Think you are so good now" one of the thugs laughed.

"Shove off" Cena yelled.

"Make us" one of the others laughed, pushing Cena to the ground.

Once they were done with Cena, Torrie ran over to him.

"Are you okay" she screamed.

"Yeah, just can't wait until lunch" he replied.

**During lunch**

Cena and Torrie grabbed their lunch and sat at one of the tables.

Cena looked at his lunch, but found glass in it.

He looked at the thugs, who laughed and teased Cena by eating in front of him.

"Can't wait until I can get some sleep" Cena sighed.

**In Cena's Cell**

Cena was getting some rest, until a guard opened his cell and pushed him out.

"Hello Chain boy" the lead thug sneered.

"What are you doing" Cena spat.

"Just giving my thugs a little punching practice, this will happen every night" he laughed, strapping Cena to the wall and letting the prisoners hit Cena.

"Now my life really is hell" Cena sighed.

**Most people don't like me portraying Cena as a bad person, which he isn't, but it fit the story, Torrie's old boyfriend doing anything for his WWE title. That is the end of this story, if you want me to do a sequel, just tell me. I would like to say thanks to my reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you, so until next time, R&R**


End file.
